United States of America
The United States of America was a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states, one federal district, and fourteen territories. The country is situated almost entirely in the western hemisphere: its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie in central North America between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south; the state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent with Canada to its east, and the state of Hawaii is in the mid-Pacific. Due to treaties with native peoples, the Federal government also recognizes a number of dependent sovereignties that answer only to the federal government. U.S. territories, or insular areas, are scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific. The United States is an ethnically diverse nation. From it's earliest days as as colony to the 21st Century, the nation attracted many different peoples around the world. Indeed, at the end of the 20th century, the nation boasted prospertius economy, stability, as well as a state based on the principles of freedom, similarly to other Western countries in Europe. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. Proclaiming themselves "states," they issued the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776. The rebellious states defeated Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments, was ratified in 1791. In the nineteenth century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. The American Civil War ended slavery in the United States and prevented a permanent split of the country. The Spanish-American War and World War I confirmed its status as a military power. In the 1950s, when the Great World War II took place, USA largely sit out of the conflict in the opening stages of the war and decided to aid the Allied Forces only when the risk that the USSR could win in Europe and Asia was so great that it would endanger the country. Among forces dispatched to aid Europeans were General George Carville, as well as commanders and light infantry. After the war, USA emerged as a superpower together with Europe. With its membership on the United Nations permanent Security Council, and one of the G8 nations, the Untied States was one of the major supporters of the GDI. When the soon-to-be GDI was compromised and forced to go public, it was part of its backbone, supplying much of its armament and manpower. Additionally, the commanding officer of GDI was an American, general Mark Jamison Sheppard. During the First Tiberium War, the country's military command center, the Pentagon, was marked for attack by Seth. This mission, however, was aborted by Kane and had Seth executed. In the Second Tiberium War, an American officer commanded GDI for the second time - General James Solomon, a West Point graduate and exceptional leader, although (ironically) bigoted towards the Forgotten. After 2033, the Firestorm Crisis, the United States boundaries were radically changed. Much of the United States became Yellow Zones, with the Heartlands uninhabitable Red Zones. As with many nations, the United States government largely fell under the control of GDI, a de facto world government by this point. However, during the Third Tiberium War, the United States was a major stronghold for GDI, with Washington, D.C. serving as one of GDI's main command centers. During the opening stages of the Third Tiberium War, most of the blue zones within the United States were assaulted by Nod forces, including Washington. A brave commander turned the tide however, and with the GDSS Philadelphia's destruction, the Pentagon became the military center of operations for GDI. It is interesting to note that Americans make up a very large (if not disproportionate) amount of GDI personnel and leaders. Category:GDI Countries Category:Countries